


Forever you got me

by hirondelle



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: But Sphintus is still hurt, Cute Ending, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Lady Scheherazade lives in Titus but not exactly ok, M/M, New Domestic Life, Not beta'd we die like men, Reincarnation, Sphintus centric, Sphintus just adores him he's his personal deity ok, Temporary Character Death, Titus is cute and obvlivious, after Magnoshuttat's battle, cute misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Aladdin had told him that Titus had acted like that because when they had known him, he was actually a few months old. Sphintus had felt like Aladdin had it over-simplified for him, but back then he had understood it quite well. And now things had to be different, right? Could it really be that after over two hundred years Lady Scheherazade couldn’t understand how certain things worked in the real world?Apparently, no.And that was embarrassing him beyond measure.“What does it mean, I can’t sleep with my husband?”
Relationships: Titus Alexius/Sphintus Carmen
Kudos: 24





	Forever you got me

Dealing with Titus after his resurrection (reincarnation, embodiment, materialization, _whatever that crap had been_ , he was not actually sure of what he had seen with his own eyes) was hard. It wasn’t like he was as frantic as the usual, to be fair, Titus had calmed down in a way that he personally found disturbing, because it had been an unexpectable change of pace for him… not that he had been expecting to see him alive _anyway_. It was just like… he had inherited Lady Scheherazade’s memories, right? Or at least that was what Aladdin had told him. So why he still was such a _weirdo_?

Sphintus had to admit that what had expected from the new Titus wasn’t whatever Titus was at the moment. He wasn’t sure if “the new Titus” was exactly the right terminology for whatever had happened to him but surely it felt like something had changed radically in him, and at the same time not at all: this was making him feel nevrotic. Of course, Titus had new memories in him; memories of a two hundred years old lifetime, to be precise. But it was like nothing had really changed for him: he still had that odd behavior for which he was surprised for every damn cute thing, for example; and in some cases he acted like he couldn’t really process human emotions. It was really like he hadn’t been feeling them at all, and every time it was like the first time.

Sphintus had always found all those things annoying, but cute. Like, really _really_ cute. Even without knowing the reason behind that oddity, he had always had a soft spot for those kinds of things and he couldn’t deny that he had felt his poor heart get warmer every single time. Aladdin had told him that Titus had acted like that because when they had known him, he was actually a few months old. Sphintus had felt like Aladdin had it over-simplified for him, but back then he had understood it quite well. And now things had to be different, right? Could it really be that after over two hundred years Lady Scheherazade couldn’t understand how certain things worked in the real world?

Apparently, no.

And that was embarrassing him beyond measure.

“What does it mean, _I can’t sleep with my husband_?” Titus was pouting at the guard at the entrance of his rooms.

They had been in Reim for nothing but two hours and Titus had already started with all sort of demands. Like, ok, Sphintus could tell that he was feeling quite disoriented: a new body, a new home, a new reality, new responsibilities, a new _life_ … But in a matter of few days he had already made some choices he couldn’t really keep up with.

Well, he was _his husband_ now.

And he wanted them to sleep together.

In his own _rooms_.

Like, there had already been a sort of confession- back in Magnoshutatt, when he had returned from the dead and made it clear for both of them. Sphintus had nothing to complain about it. He was just glad he hadn’t to do the actual work. It had been excruciating for him to have fallen for the _pettiest_ and _edgiest_ and _prettiest_ magician in the world, and of course, Titus had acted and made it perfect all by himself, becoming his actual _boyfriend_ and wiping out all that _damned sexual tension_.

But Sphintus had missed the _wedding_.

And to be honest he was beginning to think that it had really happened at some point and it was him the one being dumbed down by all that situation.

“Titus… _well_ …” He started to say in a conciliating tone. “It’s obvious that there are some rules we have to observe in this place, like in Magnoshutatt”.

Titus gave him a fuming look. “I mean, _I_ should be the one making rules, since _I_ ’m the High Priest of this place, but ok I guess”.

The soldier put at the guard of his rooms was sweating nervously. “Lady Shehe- no, _Lord_ _Titus_ ,” he corrected himself immediately, “That’s a policy that the High Priestess established, but…”

“But _what_ ,” Titus insisted, “It’s not like I’m Lady Scheherazade anymore, so why are you bothering me with such nuisances?”

Sphintus couldn’t believe it was possible for any man in uniform to be intimidated like that by a _teen_.

“Y-you are right, your majesty…” he simply said, opening the door before him. “Have a good night”.

Titus entered in his apartments with a triumphant smile on his face and Sphintus obviously followed him. He looked at him, throwing his cane in a corner and diving in that ridiculously big bed, sighing in content. He approached him cautiously, not daring to sit on the soft covers because they looked very expensive. “Uuhm…” he mumbled, “so, am I your _husband_ now?”

Titus raised his head from the pillows just enough to look at him, his hair and robes all over the place. “Uh?”

“I mean…” Sphintus chuckled, “not that I’m complaining, it’s just… aren’t you taking this honeymoon too seriously?”

Titus sat up and looked at him in pure confusion. “Wait…” he said, “Are you saying that we aren’t husbands?”

Sphintus smiled at him. “Like… Let’s just say that I was left at the _boyfriend_ phase”

“Oooh!” Titus exclaimed, patting a hand on his forehead. “ _Boyfriend_. Yes. That was the word”.

Sphintus nodded, relieved by the clarification. “Yes, you probably didn’t know it’s said like that,” he suggested. “It’s fine”.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his knee and bounced on the mattress a few times. Of course it was soft as hell. That old hag had to be full of aches and ouches everywhere. It was only fair her bed was this cozy. Compared to the spartan accommodation that he had found in Magnoshuttat, that was an improvement.

“It’s so soft,” Titus chirped, rolling from side to side and exposing his bare legs. “I might sink in it and get lost”.

“Don’t you dare,” Sphintus mumbled, laying down beside him. He didn’t know why he was so uncomfortable with the idea of Titus disappearing from that world… since he actually hadn’t disappeared that time, he had just _skeletonized_. And he had been the first to see him like that: a very vivid image that still haunted him even after weeks had passed. Because Titus hadn’t volatilized that time, it was not like he had just vanished in the air, he hadn’t sunk in a comfy bed and had just disappeared… He had _died_. And Sphintus had seen his corpse. He had held him between his quivering arms. He had even tried to heal it, in a moment of poor judgement, because there had been really nothing he could have done about it.

Maybe that was the thing, that if Titus had disappeared from _his_ world, Sphintus couldn’t have done _anything_.

“Hey,” Titus said, snapping him out from that train of thoughts. “Why so serious?”

“Nothing,” Sphintus pouted, rolling on his back and closing his eyes. “Let’s go to sleep already”.

Yes, that was a part that upset him, too. Titus seemed to not _understand_. It was alright in a sense, because he hadn’t told him anything about it, about the things he had seen, about the way he had felt, and about the way he was feeling still.

But it was like nothing had really happened and that was driving him crazy.

He was happy for him, he was happy for both of them, because now that they had their whole life ahead, the past seemed an unfortunate occurrence like any other. But that feeling of anxiety that was lingering on his heart every time he thought too much about it, every time he visioned it in his mind… that wouldn’t have disappeared easily, and he knew it.

“ _Sphin_?” Titus called, supporting himself with elbows firmly planted on the bed and bending over him.

Sphintus half-opened his eyes to look up at him. His soft hair light as the sun, and his pale skin made vibrant by the moon’s rays lowering over him from the open windows. Titus had spectacular eyes, bigger and deeper than the ocean itself.

He was looking at him with an impenetrable expression. Even in those moment, Sphintus wasn’t sure if Titus was actually being himself, or if something of Lady Scheherazade was still in him, and she was observing him from a distant corner of Titus’ conscience.

The thought made him shiver.

“Sphin, I’m sorry if I called you my husband,” Titus murmured.

 _Couldn’t Titus really understand_?

“It’s fine, I said,” He shook his head and wiggled his hand like he wanted to push the conversation away. “You didn’t know”.

“You are wrong”.

Titus voice was firm and Sphintus looked up at him. He was giving him that enigmatic smile that used only when he was going to tell him a secret.

“ _I know_ ”.

Sphintus felt his heartbeat quickening. He squinted his eyes and saw the rukh going crazy all around them. That was one of Titus’ powers, making every single moment significant and transforming every little thing into something magnificent and gorgeous, even someone like him.

“It’s just that I’d really want it. I really want you to be by my side. Forever”.

Sphintus let him take his hand and interlace his fingers with his own. He knew he was probably making a very dumb expression, but he couldn’t help it. That was Titus’ effect on him, after all. Titus was smiling at him, looking at him with tenderness and devotion, and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. They stood in silence looking to each other for a while, but for Sphintus time passed in too short instants.

Then _of course_ Titus had to ruin it.

“I could marry you anytime since _I_ ’m the High Priest now”.

Sphintus scorned but he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from his lips. “You keep repeating that,” he whined, “Get a grip, you snob!”

Titus chuckled too, then he hugged him and sank through the covers with him. “We’ll be like a family once Marga will be recovered,” he whispered after a while, holding him tight, “I miss her so much”.

Titus was warm and soft all over and he smelled divine and Sphintus didn’t want to let him go anymore.

“Yes,” he simply said.

 _Forever_.


End file.
